A New Alpha
by 5arah
Summary: Deucalion introduces an Alpha that has a surprising link to Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

The warm air was molding to his skin and Isaac felt trapped. He started tugging at the seam of his blue t- shirt and moving his legs back and forth. Derek noticed and silenced his fidgeting in one glare. "Gosh, why does he do that to me?" Isaac sighed to himself frustrated. Anyways there are more important things at hand that Derek's overwhelming control over him like the Alphas.

The gang had decided it was time to stand up and fight them even though it was completely against what Scott believed. But somehow they managed to drag him along. It made Isaac uneasy. The Alphas were strong, obviously. But they were also smart and tactful. Isaac was very doubtful they would win. He even worried they all might not survive.

Suddenly a cool, ominous fog rolled in and over Isaac's head. For a second he couldn't see anything just puffy white. He started to Panic and waved his hands all around his body until he hit something hard. It was Derek, of course. "Calm down." Derek said sternly. Isaac could tell he was on edge.

Slowly the fog started to drift away to a startling sight. Deucalion was standing on top of the escalators looking powerful. Soon the rest of the alphas started to appear from the shadows menacingly. "We're all going to die." Isaac thought panicky.

"Hello everyone!" said Deucalion, "before we get started here, I would like to introduce to an alpha that has been a part of this pack as long as I have, but doesn't come out and play often. She is, keep in mind very dangerous." He smirked. Then he held one arm out to guide the alpha in. "Amy? Dear?"

A tall slender woman dressed in all black with curly light brown hair emerged from the shadows. She had an icy glare and a murderous grin. "I heard about her! She killed three alphas once single handedly!" I heard Derek whisper somewhat calmly even though everyone could hear his heart beat rise a little. Isaac was surprised to hear Derek so worried.

Finally she was in the light and everyone's breath hitched except for Isaac's. Isaac felt his heart skip a beat! Was he having a panic attack? Was he in shock? Both probably because you see that alpha wasn't any alpha. She was Isaac's "Mom?" Isaac let out a small whimper of disbelief that everyone could hear since they had super hearing.

Isaac could feel everyone's eyes on him but the only ones he was looking at were his mom's. Her hard gaze softened and she said, "Isaac?" in a small and unbelieving voice.

"I thought you were dead." Isaac said bluntly. "She's alive?! Why didn't she come see me?" He thought miserably. Amy just nodded, no, sadly and ran down the stairs. Even Deucalion couldn't stop her. She sped past him and into the arms of her son, crying.

Both packs were in disbelief, but their disbelief was insignificant to Amy and Isaac. No one threatened to tear her away from her son. To do that would mean sure death. "I'll never leave you, Isaac. Never." Amy whispered into Isaac's ear as the hugged each other in the middle of confused Alphas and Betas.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the encouragement, everyone! I will try to continue this story if I have time and ideas! This chapter was pretty short. I am kind of stumped about what should happen next and I have not had much time to write so this chapter probably wasn't my best work. :/ I would appreciate reviews and suggestions, though! Thanks!

Isaac didn't understand what had just happened and part of him feared he never would. His so- called "mother" had just appeared out of thin air, literally! He felt like he was going to be sick. Sweat started to form on his hairline. He could hear everyone's heartbeat and breathing. Da- da, da- da. "Aghh!" Isaac screamed suddenly clutching his head and doubling over in pain. It was all too much!

The sudden outburst shocked the other wolves. Everyone looked from one another with worried and irritated looks. This was at the very least unexpected. The only person that didn't back away was, of course, Amy. "Great" Isaac thought sarcastically as he rubbed his temple. He still wasn't very good at controlling his werewolf abilities. "I can help you control that", Amy whispered in his ear with a smile.

Annoyed Isaac yelled, "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself! I've done it my whole life!" He looked right into Amy's hurt, but understanding eyes and walked away.

Ethan and Aidan attempted to stop Isaac by stepping in front of him, but with one growl from Amy they backed away. "You can't just let him go!" Deucalion shouted frustrated. "Yes, we can." Amy said with such authority Deucalion had no choice but to bow his head in agreement. "He just needs some time to think." She said, almost in a whisper.


End file.
